


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Adora, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Children, Crying, Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kingdoms, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Princes & Princesses, Protective Siblings, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, not really spoilers, they are just grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're new here- wait! Are you Queen Adora?""Shh.. Nobody knows I'm here.""At a gay bar? Pff, no wonder you're not supposed to be here.""I got cheated on...""By King Rogelio?!"---------------------Or, Adora gets cheated on and has to find out a way to divorce her husband whilst keeping her kingdom and two kids safe. Love comes along the way...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note!: Adora originally lives in The Rebellion. The Horde is just the other Kingdom.

"Why are you even angry at me?! We both know we don't love each other!" Rogelio, a half-man half-lizard yelled through the castle, his fangs showing along with the claws on his hands. Behind him stood a small, blonde boy, whom if Adora recognized- was one of their servants at the castle.

"I know we don't love each other! However, we're doing this for Bow and Glimmer, remember?!" Adora yelled back, her hands balling into fists. She couldn't understand it. Why was she so mad? She didn't love Rogelio and she was practically forced to have kids with him. So why was she so angry? Was it because of the dangers this could possibly cause later on? Maybe...

"Nobody should know about this! Hell, for all I care, you can go sleep with a woman. You're not satisfied with us men, anyway." Rogelio grunted, turning around on his heel with his cape following the movement. Kyle, the blonde servant, walked in front of him, his hands shaking with fear.

Adora sighed, her hands also shaking. She wanted to take off the damn wedding ring and go meet the actual love of her life. But how would she explain this to Glimmer and Bow? They were both the only reason for her living to this day, so telling them that she never truly loved her father and wanted a divorce would surely hurt them. Not to mention, if a divorce was even mentioned, the two kingdoms would be fighting again. 

Rogelio didn't love her, but he did love his kids. She didn't want to take away that happiness that they had. Even if Glimmer seemed more close to Adora, both Bow and Glimmer seemed to like their father more. It wasn't fair... She had birthed them both after all.

Adora went back to her children's room, where Glimmer and Bow were asleep. She smiled, closing the door before turning around again only to be met with Entrapta.

"Queen Adora! I've found something that may be of use." The purple-haired girl exclaimed, rambling on about a new piece of technology she had found on Etheria to further more help Adora with her sword. She was She-ra, but, she didn't really need it. After the two kingdoms that had been fighting against each other found out about Adora being She-ra, they agreed to have Rogelio marry her and find peace. Adora didn't have a say in the forced marriage. 

She-ra wasn't all that useless, though. Every now and then there was a danger and she'd have to get to it. Other than that, no She-ra. Not like she cared, anyway. She just wanted what was best for her kids.

"I'll be off to sleep now. Entrapta, you should be doing so too." The blonde smiled, walking off to her room. Her smiled faded at the sight of her husband. She ignored him and got dressed with some pink dressing pants and a white button-up shirt. After doing her makeup, she left the castle and used the excuse that she had to "See her mother." to leave in peace and went to one of the few gay bars around the kingdom. It was all the way on The Crimson Waste, but it wasn't really that late- so she couldn't care less if it took her two hours to get there.

Her hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair on the front. The usual poof that she had on when her hair was up in a ponytail or loose was gone. It was one of the things that made her stand out the most, and if someone posted a picture about the Queen being on a gay bar- would hell break loose.

She sat on the far end of the bar, where the light reached a small amount. Her hand pointed upwards but the waiter brought her a drink that she hadn't ordered instead.

"Oh, I didn't..-"

"It's from that girl over there." The waiter pointed to the far end of the other side of the bar, his finger pointing on a brown haired girl that had cat ears and a tail. She was pretty- Adora admitted. The color of her eyes were yellow and blue, and the color of her skin was a pretty brown pearl. 

"Ah, thank you." Adora mumbled and smiled at the cat girl, looking the other way to take a sip of the cocktail. It was sweet, and she liked sweets, so of course she didn't mind. However, she was started at someone suddenly sitting besides her seat and resting their face on their hand, looking at her. Oh, it was the same girl.

"You're new here- wait! Are you Queen Adora?" Catra questioned, her voice loud. Thanks to the music all around, only Adora could hear her, and barely.

"Shh... Nobody knows I'm here..." Adora responded, looking around the room to make sure nobody was looking their way. 

Catra laughed at her nervousness. God, was that laugh attractive..! This girl was clearly blessed with looks and her voice was also sexy and soothing? Life really wasn't fair.

"At a gay bar? Pff, no wonder you're not supposed to be here. You're married AND the Queen of whole Etheria." The brunnette cocked her head to the side, her ears dropping, too.

"I got cheated on..." Adora mumbled, taking another sip of the drink she had been given.

"By King Rogelio?!" Catra yelled, closing in on Adora's face. Adora blushed, moving back a little. 

"Forget it... I'm not straight, but I was forced to marry him. We don't love each other, but I'm mad due to the possible consequences if we get caught.." The Queen sighed, her blue eyes now glued to the floor. What would happen? Would the war come again and cause chaos? Could she not find the love of her life thanks to this forced marriage?

Catra stayed quiet. It was obvious this girl had pent up anger and sadness. She gave them a few minutes of silence before taking out a paper from her pocket and writing down her number.

"Here"

"What's this?"

"My number. We can meet each other without anyone knowing." Catra smirked, her retractable nails going back to their normal state as she handed over the paper to Adora. 

"But, what if we..-" Adora tried to speak up, only to be interrupted.

"It'll be our little secret." Cat-girl smiled, hopping off the stool and walking away, her figure disappearing thanks to the huge bunch of people around the room. 

Ah... Guess they'd have to find out how this will turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I wanna see if this will do good or not. If it does, I'll continue. If it doesn't, I'll drop it lol.


End file.
